He's back!
by random-girl123
Summary: Clare and Eli are happy together, nothing could get in their way right? Not even a guy who caused them pain before? The sequel of The Player!


**A/N: **

**Hey everyone! So this is the sequel of The Player, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter. And I should just let you know, that this is going to be a lot longer then the first story, hope you don't mind? **

**And also, you guys should also be expecting an update from Vampire Breath and That Should be Me today or tomorrow, so look out for it! **

**Other then that, please enjoy the first chapter of He's back! **

_Clare's Point of View_

It's been almost a month now since Eli and I started dating, and I got to admit, life's good. Adam and Fiona became official out in public just two weeks ago, Jake is still in jail, and Jenna isn't bothering me anymore. In fact, she had a baby not to long ago.

I saw her baby once, his name is Tyson. Don't tell anyone this, but he's a cute baby. K.C forgave Jenna for what she did, and is helping her out with the baby, even if it's not his. Don't you think that's sweet of him? I do. Even if K.C isn't my favourite person in the world;

While Eli and I? You may ask, well we're doing fine, really good in fact. Eli stopped caring about what people think when we started dating, meaning that he actually likes being seen with me in school now. It's amazing, it's been an awesome month.

At first people made fun of us or didn't approve of us being together, but now things are cool and back to normal the way it was before. I remember once in school when this chick got mad at me for dating Eli, it made me sad at what the things she called me. I got over it soon though. I swear, people can be so stupid sometimes . . .

So yeah, it was a little rough at first. Then you get used to it, you know? But now, lie's pretty sweet. With me, my boyfriend, and my two best friends, Adam and Fiona; Fiona and I actually became best friends, we went shopping together (although she had to drag me!) We went to the movies, hung out, and much more. I still hung out with Adam, don't get me wrong, just not as much now, instead Eli and him hung out all the time.

As I walked into the halls of Degrassi, I walked up to my light blue colored locker, putting the code into the lock, 23, 9, 32, and opening it. I laid my Math textbook in it, and took out my English binder, with my light pink and purple notebook, and a red pen. When I closed my locker door, I banked into Eli's hard toned chest, with an oof!

"Eli!" I squeaked, only to have him chuckled and wrap his arms around me, pulling me close to him, making me drop my binder and stuff onto the floor. I gasped and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"H-Hello" I mumbled happily. He pressed his lips to mine in a slow, soft kiss. I kissed him back, and ran my fingers through his hair. He moaned, and pressed me against the lockers gently, pressing our lips harder together.

This is our normal daily routine, either Eli comes to my locker in the morning, or I go to his, and we start out our day by having a full of make out session before class starts, we try to make sure nobody notices, since the school doesn't allow PDA in the halls. Do we care though? Nope.

I don't think anybody does really. Since we see couples making out all the time in the halls, or even in the bathrooms, Adam and Fiona do it too sometimes, when Adam stops being a chicken and gets his head in the game. I find that cute about him.

My thoughts were interrupted by Eli's hand going up my shirt and onto the top of my breast, making me throw out a low moan. As much as I would love to stay like this, like really I would, I can't afford to miss class, or I'll spend the next couple of hours having lots of rounds with Eli. If you know what I mean;

So I tugged on the roots of his silky raven hair, hard, telling him that we needed stop now or we won't be able too later, and we'll regret it for missing English. He moaned, and tossed his head back, our kiss breaking in seconds. I cupped his face with my hands, and looked him in the eye deeply, telling him what we needed to do with my eyes.

He nodded his head, still looking at me, and removed his hand from my shirt. I whimpered from the loss, but regained myself shortly after, we can finish this later, if not, I'll go home went drenched pants…

Eli cut me out of my trace by taking my hand in his rather large one, and picked up my stuff with his one hand, passing it to me. I thanked him and we made our way to Mrs. Dawes's classroom.

When we got to the door, I pecked his lips once before heading inside. That's also what we do in the mornings, when we're about to enter a classroom, we make sure we kiss each other first before going in.

Does that sound too mushy or lame? I don't' think so. Does that make us sound like perverts? Nope, not that I know of. Just regular teenagers having a regular relationship; if you had a boyfriend, you'd probably do that too if you loved him just as much as I love Eli.

When we got to our desks, aka, with me being in front of Eli, Mrs. Dawes wasn't here yet so Eli laid his head on my shoulder that he loves, and started kissing the side of my neck playfully, knowing that it tickles me.

I giggled and slapped his hand, telling him to stop. Bad idea, cause he didn't stop, only bit down on the side of my neck, hard. Obviously going to give me a hickey, oh well. I'll just use make up to cover it.

"Stop it Eli, don't give me a hickey!" I giggled, kicking my feet back and forth under my desk. It tickled so much, that I was giggling like a moron! God, sometimes I just have full off issues. But doesn't everybody?

"Too late" He muttered into my skin, ugh…stupid Eli! The last time he gave me a hickey, I went home with it completely forgetting that it was there, and walked into the kitchen to have my mom and dad both there, they stared at me while I tried to explain to them that it was something else, but failed.

My mother told me to tell Eli to stop giving me hickeys or else I'll look like a leopard. That was a very embarrassing day . . .

I got out of my thoughts again from Eli removing himself from my neck, and pulling back completely, because he heard the door being open. Meaning that Mrs. Dawes was here, finally; why wasn't she hear a few minutes ago when Eli was giving me hickeys?

She got to her desk, and started the lesson we were working on just last week. I wasn't really paying attention though, well how could you when you probably have a big ass hickey on you neck from your boyfriend?

Ugh…This is going to be a long day…

_After school . . . _

Eli and I walked out of the school with his arm wrapped around my shoulder, and mine wrapped around his waist. He would whisper in my ear every two minutes, telling me how gorgeous I was, or how he wants to fuck me. Huh, how typical of Eli to say that, it turned me on though.

Reaching our lockers, I put my stuff away as did Eli, and we made our way out of the school. With of course, his arm around my shoulder and mine around his waist, again; when we got to Morty, Eli opened the door for me, and got into his side. While driving to my house, I leaned over and laid my head on Eli's shoulder, relaxing from the busy day.

"Want to come over? My mom is working night shifts tonight." I asked, yawning as I did so. Eli smiled down at me, and kissed my forehead lightly when we got to a red light.

"Oh course, what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" Eli smirked, pecking me on the forehead again, and me leaning into his touch. I loved it when he does that, it makes me feel loved.

When we got to my house, Eli opened the door for me again, which I told him 'thank you' and walked into my house and up to my room, I couldn't even close the door because Eli has me already pressed up against it.

I was about to question him, but was cut off by his lips. He hosted my body up, my legs wrapping around him, pushing him further to me. Out bodies connecting, just like our mouths;

Everything happened so fast, fast hands, fast kisses on the neck, jaw line, breasts, with me moaning and Eli exploring. He looked back for a moment, growled, and pressed his mouth flushed against mine.

I moaned into his mouth when his tongue explored every inch he could possibly get. I tightened my arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to my body, while I felt his hard length press up against my wet core. He was about to take off my shirt, when,

The doorbell rang.

Groaning, Eli put me down and I quickly tried to straighten my make out hair, now that would be embarrassing to have a person come in my house and see me with full off make out hair, no one wants to see that!

I fixed my hair and walked down the stairs, opening the door to see the one person I hated, the one person who made my life hell, he touched me, sickened me, and tried to rape me! Why the hell would he want to be here, right now, with me!

"Jake!" I yelled out, surprised. He smiled big and brought me into a tight hug, my eyes going as wide as watermelons. All those questions going through my head;

Why is he here?

How did he get out of Jail?

Has he changed?

But most importantly,

What does he want?

Oh man, we're screwed…

**A/N: **

**Well, that's the first chapter. I hope you like! I really like where this story is going to lead to, I hope you guys review and let me finish this story, I know where it's going from here. And also, this is only a starter, it gets longer then this. :D **

**I hope you don't judge me from my sick mind, I get really worse then this…he-he. :3 **

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! =) **


End file.
